The present invention is directed to spring couplings for ropes, cables and tether lines; and is specifically directed to an assembly for such a rope, cable and tether line assembly which incorporates a shock absorber.
Coil springs have been incorporated into band assemblies, cable assemblies, and tow line assemblies for some time. In each instance, their purpose has been to ameliorate shock forces introduced into the band, cable or line and to regulate tension forces. Of the numerous designs in the prior art, T. J. Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 187,510, and F. Armstrong, U.S. Pat. No. 189,986, have both provided coil spring bands. E. P. Bishop, U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,900, and M. A. Rose, Fr. 485,954, show coil take up structures for tow lines. J. D. Essex, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,979, has provided a tension regulating apparatus for a chain-type cable J. F. Chaffin has provided an elastic connection for check rains.
In each of the above designs, the line, cable or chain is broken or separated, and the spring device operates as a connector or coupler between two sections. This remains true even with the more recent spring coupling structures of B. Stoter, DE (Germany) 4,035,780, U. Dolezych, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,230, and G. L. Egbert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,059. In these devices, the spring (coupler) structure, must out of necessity, include: a housing; a spring mechanism; and either a coupling loop or clamp or line knot or chain link, for connecting each mating tether section to the interposed spring device (coupler). In the prior art, the spring devices are all very rigid. They often are significantly heavier than the tether. They present large cumbersome structures to the user of the tether. Their components must be properly realigned as tension is applied to the tether. Moreover, as each of these devices requires the tether to be broken into two sections, and each device is a necessary link in the tether and must be tested and approved or certified to the load bearing and tensile strength rating of the tether itself.
What is desirable is to develop an improved spring device for a tether line which will act as a shock absorber; which does not require a distinct separation of the tether into two sections; and is relatively light weight, reasonably cumbersome in respect to the tether, and maintains its operating orientation when the tether is pressed into service after coiling or storage.